More Than A Lullaby
by Sakurane
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Bella, Edward, and the Cullens inspired by music from the movies. Stories may also expand on certain scenes, and will mostly be made up of one-shots, not necessarily canon. Also mainly Bella and Edward. Stories aren't in order.
1. I'm All Yours

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

"**Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid**

**and you're all mine, say what they may**

**and all you love I'll take to the grave**

**and all my life starts now"**

**-Eclipse (All Yours) by Metric**

**.**

I was officially married to my one true love. My soulmate. My other half. Even as I went over those descriptions in my head, none seemed appropriate. None accurately described just how much Edward meant to me. All seemed transparent, and paled in comparison to how I felt for him. I'd probably never be able to explain it in words.

We had landed on Isle Esme a few hours ago. The house was every bit as beautiful as I'd imagine—no, scratch that. It went far beyond my imagination's capabilities. Edward had taken me on a tour through the immaculate bedroom and the kitchen, and I was taken by the scenery. There were glass windows everywhere, looking out over the clear blue ocean and sand. The house really felt like home, because the design was so similar to the Cullen's house in Forks. My husband guided me out onto the deck out front, where lawn chairs were drawn together waiting for us.

He motioned for me to sit, and I did, simply content to stare at my Adonis, with heavenly topaz eyes and skin too smooth to be real. I reached for his hand, which he obliged.

Edward watched me stroke his fingertips absentmindedly. I stared at his marble hands, so perfect, so delicate despite being hard as stone. I'd gotten so used to their temperature that it made me feel _I _was the odd one, with my warmth, not my vampire husband.

And even stranger, calling Edward my husband was what sent butterflies turning in my stomach. Never mind that he sparkled in the sun, was completely perfect, and was entirely devoted to me.

He was mine. Between he and Jacob, there really hadn't been a choice. With Edward, I felt whole. I knew who I was, all because I'd met and fallen in love with him. No matter what Charlie, or Renée, or Jacob, or anybody said, there was no one else I could imagine spending eternity with than Edward Cullen.

Edward chuckled, "What is it?"

I ducked beneath my hair under his scrutiny. "Nothing."

"_Bella." _He groaned in an incredibly sexy way. Who was a kidding, _everything _about Edward was amazing, even his frustration.

"What?" I replied innocently, finally letting go of his hand. He gave me that _look, _like he was torn between scolding me and dazzling me senseless.

"You know how the fact that I'm not privy to your thoughts pains me. Please, I beg you, ease my torture."

"Oh, come on, you big baby! Suffer like normal people, for once!" I said, but at his expression, I relented, "I'm sorry. But I promise you, the majority of my thoughts are totally boring. Not even worth listening to, really."

"I truly doubt that. Bella Swan, you are the most fascinating creature I have ever known in nearly a hundred years. Your thoughts could be no less remarkable, as they are _yours._"

I couldn't stop the blush from building on my cheeks. "Bella _Cullen." _I said sullenly, turning my head. I had to bite back a smile at Edward's obvious adoration. Sometimes, it was just too much for me, to be loved so much. Rather inconceivable that I was so incredibly lucky.

"Bella Cullen." He agreed softly. His thumb ran across my cheek and I looked away in embarrassment. He kept watching me, so I enjoyed his touch while losing myself to the beauty and mirage of colors on Isle Esme.

"I wouldn't trade this moment for anything." I murmured a few minutes later, not bothering to raise my voice. I knew Edward could hear me.

"This is all I've dreamed of, Bella. Us being married, together like this."

"But you didn't anticipate our bargain." I said, breaking the spell.

His eyes narrowed. "No, I hadn't. But I made you a promise, Bella, that I intend to keep."

"I couldn't bear to grow old without you, Edward Cullen. I know that you think I'm throwing my life away, but I need this. I can't be happy until I know that I can be with you forever."

"I feel the same way. But I just wanted to protect you, Bella. I don't want you to make a mistake that you can't reverse. Because I would never, _ever _leave you, no matter how many years passed with you remaining a human." He admitted.

Under different circumstances, I would have appreciated Edward's chivalry. But I'd heard this tune too many times. I wouldn't stop and gain wrinkles, not just because Edward was worried for my soul or that I'd regret it.

"Do you think Rosalie will still hate me when I get back?" I asked suddenly, visualizing the sour blonde. She'd only been increasingly foul tempered up until the wedding, mostly due to me and my soon-to-be-gone humanity. In my opinion, she could say what she wanted, complain as much as she liked, but nothing would shake my resolve.

"Why are you thinking about that?" He asked, taken aback. He'd probably expected his sister to be the last thing on my mind.

But I was thinking of all the people I'd hurt to get here, to be by my husband's side. Rosalie was just one of many who disapproved. "No real reason. I just know that she thinks I'm making a mistake, too. And I am going to be living with her for the rest of eternity, so I'd rather we came to an understanding."

"Rosalie cares about you, just like the rest of the family. She's just more… vocal about it." Edward said wryly.

"She'd just more honest," I said, frustration welling up, "Everyone wants to decide what's best for me, how I should live my life! You all think I'm making some huge mistake… but I know who I am, and I know what choices I'm going to make!"

"I know you feel that way, Bella…" Edward started in a soothing tone.

"Yes, I _do _feel that way! And I love you, Edward, but I need you to support me. I need you to be the only person who believes in me. I need you to be the one person who doesn't doubt my choice to love you for eternity." I said, tears pricking my eyelids.

"Oh, Bella," He said, pulling my head against his chest, "You know that I'd be anything for you. Do anything for you."

"I'm all yours, Edward."

_Thank you, Edward. I'll take your love with me to the grave. And carry it with me into my new life as a vampire. _

_Now I'm all yours, and I'm not afraid._


	2. From Now On

**I don't know, something about "From Now On" just made me want to get up and dance. And right a silly story with it, which I don't normally do. Anyway, I don't own Twilight or the soundtrack! Don't be afraid of that review button!**

.

The Cullen home had been hijacked. By whom, you might ask? The answer is always Alice.

She'd dragged me to her bedroom one morning, sitting me on her lacy bed, telling me to close my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, instantly suspicious.

"Don't ask questions. I'm the one who sees the future, remember? Just trust me."

"I _do _trust you," I mumbled. "You just like to torture me."

"I do not _torture, _Bella. I nurture, fix, and urge… generally for your own good. That's very different."

I for one didn't see the difference, because most things "for my own good" were against my will. But I closed my eyes anyway, surrendering myself to my sister-in-law.

The next ten minutes were punctuated by pulling my hair and my clothes off, which I normally only appreciated being done by Edward. I could feel her tugging on what I was sure were a pair of tights. And what was she tying around my neck? Nect came an ill-advised headband, which would do nothing for my hair. Ah, there was the makeup. Alice never lost an opportunity to give me a makeover. One thing was for sure, I definitely appreciated vampire speed now, because what would normally have taken an hour at a regular pace, considering I was blind, was completed in mere minutes.

I could only wonder what this was all about.

I found out when he went downstairs, Alice carrying me over her shoulder despite my protests. I still couldn't see. She set me down in front of what I assumed was the living room. It smelled different, though, puzzling me. Like a particularly strong floral scent. And it was somehow giving off heat.

"You may open your eyes now, Bella." Alice said. She'd transformed the Cullen living room into something of a time capsule. Streamers fell from the ceiling, and there were lava lamps on every open space, giving the room an eerie coloring. And a disco ball, sending sparkling lights everywhere. It was dazzling, especially since I could see everything in the darkness with my vampiric sight.

"This isn't a dream?" Bella breathed to Alice, who only gave a broad smile.

"No, my dear sister. Be careful not to faint, now, or all my hard work will have gone to waste!"

Despite what Alice had said, I was fairly certain this must be a figment of my imagination. Could vampires hallucinate? I would have to ask Carlisle about that. For standing before me was my heavenly husband, as well as my daughter… both in clothing that was obviously not from this decade. Or the decade before.

Edward was wearing a pair of bell-bottoms. And not flare jeans, no, real ones. If that wasn't enough to throw me for a loop, they were bright purple, with a matching vest. And he was wearing a _headband. _And my daughter was in a _jumpsuit. _

I didn't know whether to be horrified, or amused.

I burst out laughing, needing to wipe my eyes at the sight, "You look ridiculous!"

"And you look beautiful, as always." Edward returned.

I realized I hadn't even examined myself, and I gave myself a quick onceover. It was as horrible as I'd feared. Alice had color coordinated me to Edward, in a purple dress, lavender tights, and violet heels. Ah, she'd put a green scarf around my neck.

I rolled my eyes at Edward. He wouldn't say anything deprecating about my appearance if I walked around wearing a meat dress. And this was nearly as bad.

"Alice got to you."

"Yes, I'd like to say she's behind this whole charade. But I have to shoulder some of the blame myself."

"What? What's this all about?"

"We decided to make up for lost time."

My brows wrinkled in confusion, and then things started to make sense. The trip back in time…

"You did it for me."

"Bella, I'd never want you to think less of yourself, just because you were a mortal."

"I don't!" I started, "Well… not exactly."

He was right—I'd felt strange whenever he and Alice had discussed the years before I was a part of their life. Like I was missing out. They'd already lived such long lives before Edward had even met me. I pretended it didn't bother me, but Edward had obviously noticed.

"You see, Bella? Now it's like you've been a part of my life forever." The light bounced off his skin, making it sparkle haphazardly.

I couldn't resist grinning like a child. "You really didn't have to, Edward!"

"This is only right. If I had my way, you would have been by my side from the beginning, anyway. Now you can experience the years we have. The family agreed, because we all want you to feel welcomed."

"Even Rosalie?" I asked doubtfully.

"After some cajoling… and a fair amount of bribery—yes, she agreed to take a trip down memory lane with the family. And speak of the devil, here she and Emmett come."

Somehow, Rosalie managed to look glamorous in go-go boots and a nauseating hot pink dress. Emmett was surprisingly the most demure of the group, settling for a white suit.

_How could I possibly feel anything but welcome, with a party like this?_

He took my hand. My face felt like it was splitting open at the vision before my eyes. It was just too ludicrous.

"Thank you, Edward. You have no idea how much this means to me. That all of you did this for me."

"We love you, Bella. It was nothing. Esme and I enjoyed the decorating challenge." Alice said from the doorway. I hadn't even seen her leave.

Alice was back in costume, now the spitting image of Velma from Scooby Doo, without the glasses. But she looked damn good, her orange sweater clinging in all the right places. Her red skirt was just an inch shorter than necessary, leaving nothing to the imagination. Instead of looking stupid, she looked like a sexy school girl. Needless to say, I was impressed.

_That girl can wear anything! _

Jasper trailed behind her, seemingly in more pain than the first day I'd seen him. Alice, probably knowing how much he was suffering, had let him get by with a simple green shirt and maroon khakis. He seemed happier when he caught the mood of the people in the room.

"Oh, here come Esme and Carlisle." Alice said, nodding behind her.

Carlisle must have been too good-natured to say no to this whole thing, and Esme tugged him into the room. The Cullen matriarch had obviously gone for the hippie approach, her hair looped with a daisy chain, and wearing a natural looking top.

"I was a real appreciater of the "flower power" movement." Esme explained.

"Not surprising, since you're all vegetarians." I said, an attempt at a joke.

I felt a bit embarrassed that they'd done all this on my account, all due to my insecurities and selfishness.

Edward, seeming to read my mind (he'd gotten better at reading me), cut me off before I even had a chance to open my mouth. "It was a fun project for Alice. Don't deny her her fun. And Renesmee was _fascinated," _He chuckled, smiling down warmly at out daughter, who'd left her chair at the table to join us.

"Yeah, mom! It's exactly like what I read about last week, the clothes and the music and everything!"

"And why were you reading about the seventies?" I asked suspiciously.

Edward looked sheepish, if that was possible for him, "Alice _may _have let slip that we were planning a few themed parties. Renesmee was curious, naturally. I'd say by now, she knows as much about that decade as any of us do."

My mouth fell open, finally processing part of that statement. "A _few? _What do you mean by that, Edward Cullen! You'd better not be doing what I think you're going to do."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, darling." He said.

I just sighed, relenting. If Alice had her mind set, it was already too late.

Renesmee tugged my sleeve, a mischievous glitter in her eye. I recognized that to be one of Alice's usual expressions when she wanted to torture me, and I vowed to leave them alone together less than I did.

"I think Dad's missing one thing." She said.

"And what might that be?"

She pulled an afro wig out from behind her back, and I chuckled with mirth.

"Curtesy of Aunt Alice!" Renesmee chirped.

Edward glared at the thing, like he wished it would burst into flames. "I should have known she'd do something like this. My least favorite memory of the seventies."

Another shocker. "_Please _tell me you didn't have an afro."

"Nearly. I was Alice's personal doll for far too long. I managed to talk her out of it, though."

Alice suddenly appeared next to them. "No, I just couldn't do anything about it after you shaved your head!"

"It was the only thing that would stop you." Edward said.

"Okay, I really don't need that mental image." I muttered.

"Well, how about another? Edward is quite the talented dancer." Alice added with a wink at Edward. She glanced at Jasper, and as if on cue, music started blaring from the speakers in the corner. Stayin' Alive, a classic that even I knew about.

Edward, holding my waist, eased me into the middle of the floor.

"We are _not _boogeying, Edward Cullen."

"Wrong decade, Bella. These were the years of disco."

I blushed, and he guided my hands in a pathetically half-hearted "stayin' alive" dance move. Renesmee insisted I do it right, and my heart warmed at the sight of my husband and daughter doing the most graceful moonwalk I'd ever seen. They even got me to join in, though Edward was gentlemanly enough to keep his laughter to himself. My daughter, on the other hand, was not so gracious. We went through a playlist of the classics, a dance party of sparkling vampires.

Tired of seeing me flounder, Edward spun me into a slow dance to Stairway To Heaven.

Needless to say, I would never forget this day, no matter how many eternities were in my future.

"Picture time!" Esme interrupted, beckoning to everyone.

"Do we have to?" I said, feeling a little ungrateful. But if there was one thing I hated, it was attention. Thus, pictures weren't my favorite.

"Esme loves documenting things like this. So yes, we have to." Edward answered. I supposed this was just what mothers did, and I wondered if I'd have that instinct at some point.

She gathered the family under the disco ball and set the timer on the camera placed on the table.

I felt mortified. "I really hope I won't show up on film."

The camera flashed, and Esme checked the picture that popped out automatically. "No such luck, I'm afraid. You're a normal vampire in that respect. This is going in the photo album!"

I groaned, hiding my face in Edward's neck.

"Bella, from now on, you'll be watching the years go by, just like all of us. _You and me." _He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't think of anything I wanted more.

**After the Party…**

"Hey, Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd all the furniture go?"

"It's all upstairs. We moved it this morning."

Sometimes, I really loved living with vampires.


End file.
